The parenting Project: DWMA Style
by Rai Kage Tsuki
Summary: These teens have taken on the world's dangers, what happens when the teens of the DWMA are asked to take care of fake babies. How will it go especially if one is already bearing a child? Rating T to be safe might change later. Disclaimer I do not own Soul Eater.


The Parenting Project: DWMA Style

 **Summary; These teens have taken on the world's dangers, what happens when the teens of the DWMA are asked to take care of fake babies. How will it go especially if one is already bearing a child?**

 **Pairing/Project partners; (Soul Eater Evans x Maka Albarn), (Black Star x Tsubaki Nakatsukasa), (Death the Kidd x Patricia Thompson), (Kagemaru "Kage" Armageddon Thompson x Ayaka "Aya" Nakamura Albarn Thompson)**

~Ayaka POV~

"Come on Kage. Wake up or else I'll feed your breakfast to Mizune." I said while trying to get my husband to wake up for the fifth time that morning.

"I'm not hungry Aya." He told me in a laidback tone while his eyes were still close. Then I thought of something that would wake him up in a heartbeat.

"KAGEMARU ARMAGEDDON THOMPSON GET YOUR ASS UP THIS MINUTE OR ELSE NO SEX FOR A MONTH!" I shouted, which caused his eyes to fly open and his body to bolt out of bed.

"Fine I'm up." He reacted nicely to my little threat. Next thing I knew I was running towards the bathroom to throw up for the like third time that week.

~Kage POV~

After getting the threat from Aya that had awoken me from my dreamless sleep, I noticed her running into the bathroom and heard her throwing her guts up.

"Hey babe, are you alright?" I asked while walking to the door to check on her. I keened beside her and held her hair off of her face.

"Yea I'm fine now, but I'm a bit worried." She told me with a worried look on her face.

"Aya you're a Thompson. What are you so worried about?" I asked.

"Never mind." She replied then walked out the door and went in the direction of the DWMA. I looked at the clock and I suddenly realized I was gonna be late for class. This is bad especially on the day Professor Stein and Miss Marie had a major class project for us to do.

"For a weapon you are very dense Kage." A voice said from behind me. I turned around to see the mouse witch, Mizune and her partner in crime the kitty with a lot of magical power, Blair, who is also her girlfriend or her wife. (I never bothered to learn)

"What do you mean ladies?" I asked while getting dressed for class.

"She has been throwing her guts up for the past couple of weeks." Spoke Blair.

"And not to mention she has been really moody lately." Mizune then added.

"Ok girls I've noticed that she has throwing up a lot lately, and now that y'all mention it she has been rather moody lately. But what does any of this have to do with me being dense?" I asked. Suddenly both Blair and Mizune changed into their human form, needless to say I was in for the bitch slapping of my life or though I thought.

~Aya POV~

I arrived at the DWMA only to be spotted by our friends Yuuki Hatsune, Akuma Noches, my sister Maka Albarn, Soul Evans, Black Star, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Crona and Ragnarok, Kage sister Patti Thompson, and Kidd (A/N: All teams are rank two except Kidd who get the privileges of rank four teams). I approached them then asked.

"Hey guys, what's up, and where is Liz?" I asked looking for her.

"Well she kinda walked in on Deathy and I making out on my bed and stormed out of the house. That was Friday." Patti said deeply concerned about her older sister but with her special smile on her face.

"You know the usual. So why are you late Aya? "Maka asked.

"I rather not talk about it." I replied.

"Ok all the ladies stay here and you boys head to the classroom, we'll meet up with you there. SO GET YOUR ASSES MOVING." Maka ordered with her book raised right when Kage showed up.

"What about me, do I stay or should I go with the rest of the boys?" Kage asked

"No offense Kage, but I need to talk to the girls only. Crona get back here." I told my weapon and he ran to join the rest of the boys.

"What is on your mind Aya? You know you can tell us anything." Yuuki asked.

"I don't know how to say this, but I think I'm pregnant." I said secretly hoping that I wasn't. Suddenly the bell went off signaling that class was about to begin.

"We're gonna talk about this during lunch Aya." Tsubaki stated.

"Fine, but we gotta keep the boys from knowing especially Kage." I said running through the halls to class with the girls following.

~Soul POV~

~Around the same time the girl's conversation was going on~

~Professor Stein's Classroom~

"So Kage, why were you late?" I ask.

"To put it in simple terms I was getting some sense knocked into me by your cat and my mouse." I replied.

"HA a legendary weapon like you, getting his ass handed him by two girls. That, my friends I would have paid money to see." Black Star stated while laughing his ass off.

"Shut up Black Star, or I'll tell Tsubaki about your recent vandalism project." Kidd told him.

"That's not gonna work Kidd." Black Star replied back.

"If that doesn't work I could always tie you to a chair and let Excalibur tell you his whole life story." Akuma stated causing Kage, Kidd and I to burst out

laughing, then the bell ring right when the girls and Crona slid into their seats.

~Kage POV~

"Attention class, I'm sure you're all wondering what this special assignment I have for y'all is." The professor spoke. This caused the whole class to mummer to other students.

"You see, in life you're gonna have to learn to balance your duties to Lord Death and responsibilities as an adult. In order for you to learn these things Professor Stein and I have come up with an assignment that'll prove it." Miss Marie stated.

"For the next four months, you and your partner will be watching over a real life animatronics baby. You will be paired up into groups that will mostly be a weapon and meister. This project is 80% of your grade so I suggest you don't fail, especially you. Black Star. You will pick your baby and supplies up after school and it will go with you wherever you go, even when you go and fight kishins." Stated Stein as the class bell when off.

~Aya POV~

I was lying in the bed in the infirmary deep in thought while I was waiting for my test results to come back. While I do admit Kage and I do want to have kids, we both wanted to wait till we were rank four and out of school so people wouldn't look down upon us. Nigus finally came back in and she had a very serious look on her face.

"Ayaka as soon as you get a chance I need you to go get Kagemaru and come back here so I can tell you the results of your test, and then you will be free to go." Nigus stated. I went to find Kage to get the information about assignment.

"Oi Aya, where were you?" Soul asked.

"I've been in the infirmary all morning. By the way Soul do you know where I can find Kage?" I replied.

"He's at his usual spot." Soul answered.

After Soul answered my question I bolted to the top of the school only to see Kage up there meditating peacefully.

"You know you were supposed to check on me after class Kage." I said causing him to open his eyes slowly.

"Yea I know, but I had a lot on my mind." He said.

"Like what Kage?" I asked my weapon.

"The little one inside of you." He answered pointing at my stomach.

"Dammit Kage I don't know if I'm pregnant or not, but I don't want the whole school to find out." I said as we were heading back as we head back to Nigas office.

~Kage POV~

"Kage you baka keep it down in here." Aya said slapping me upside the head.

"Ow babe that hurts." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Do you want me to make it hurt worse?" Aya said giving me her death glare while pulling a textbook out of her backpack.

"No I'll behave. Please anything but the book." I said causing her to laugh and put the book back in her bag.


End file.
